Into the Distance
by Blader 25
Summary: When Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee crash-land on Earth, how are they going to find Riyo chuchi? And who's Aayla's new roommate? Could Barriss have feelings for their host? Barriss/OC R/R,please. UNDERGOING A REWRITE.


This fanfic, be it taken from my own mind, owes all, if not most, of its inspiration to Out of the Blue by JediAlexColbent, who inspired me to write my own version, with a little twist. Also, correct me if I misspell anything , okay?

I don't own Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts, George Lucas and Square Enix do. Else, this would be plausible.

* * *

><p><em>Courasant- Jedi Counsel Room<em>

Anakin Skywalker bowed before the counsel, a expression of worry playing over the Jedi Knight's face. "Masters. I must ask you to find Ahsoka. She's been missing for at least a week now, leaves at random without notice, and my attempts to contact her have not been working." Anakin pleaded with the counsel.

"Isn't Padawan Tano _your_ responsibility, Skywalkwer?" Mace Windu questioned the Jedi Knight.

"Yes," Anakin said, rubbing the back of his head. Having to ask the Jedi Counsel to help find his Padawan had been done before, and he knew she could make on her own wherever she was, it was more of _what _and _why _ she had been gone so frequently and suddenly.

"Hmm. Worried you are, Jedi Skywalker. Troubled, by Padawan Tano, you are?" Yoda asked Anakin.

"Well...Yes. Not that I'm worried _about _her, I'm worried _for _her, Master Yoda." Anakin replied to the Grand Master.

"A pair of Jedi will be sent to investagate and find Ahsoka, and perhaps, Senator Chuchi from Pantora, who has been missing for a while now as well. Rest assured Jedi Skywalker, we will find them." Plo Kloon said, waving a hand to calm Anakin.

"I think we should send Padawan Barriss Offee. She's worked with Ahsoka before,and I'm sure she could find her easily." Master Luminara Unduli suggested.

"If we are suggesting Jedi, why not Aayla Secura? She's worked with Ahsoka Tano, and can teamed Padawan Offee, the two could prove quite effective." Master Kadi Mundi spoke up.

"Well then the matter is settled, isn't it?" Obi-wan said, rising to stand. "Come on Anakin, we've got a planet to save." he said, grabbing Anakin by the wrist, pulling him into a nearby alcove outside the Counsel room. "Anakin, don't you know when to let a problem present itself?" he whispered to Skywalker. "Aren't you the one who tells me to act, not to think?" Anakin retorted to his Master.

"Oh just come on..." Obi-wan groaned, contemplating his friend's words.

* * *

><p><em>Umbara- Orbit <em>(1)

Barriss let her T-7 interceptor ring out a volley of blasts, knocking several Vulture Droids out of commission. She spotted a nearby squad of Y-wings, noting the oncoming the Droid tri-fighters, she put the accelerator to the floor, determined not to lose any men or bombers, both being vital to stop the blockade. However even with the engines at top gear, she knew she wasn't going to make it, the droids were going to tear through the bombers, they would be short on fighters... Barriss thoughts ended as the squad of fighters were torn through by green blaster bolts, shredding the robotic ships into scrap.

"Do I have to save everybody? Gee, Barriss." somebody chirped over the comlink.

Barriss was flooded with relief at the sight of Ahsoka's T-7 Interceptor, maroon, green and white paint chipped, scarred and rough, but Barriss knew it was show. And Ahsoka was a show-off.

"Hello...Space to Barriss..." Ahsoka sounded over the comlink.

"Ahsoka! Will you knock it off! I'm still here, Force-given." Barriss said back to the Tortuga pilot. "Besides, were where you?"

"Oh, here and there Barriss. You know, busy work." Ahsoka replied back. She noticed Barriss' fighter veering over from the fight. "Barriss? Where are you headed?" Ahsoka asked as her fighter rolled away from a halo of laser blasts. "The Jedi Council asked me to go a separate mission from my current assignment. I'll see you when I get back. Think you can clean up the rest? I got 20 hits easy." Barriss sped away from the conflict.

"20 Hits? Pfff. I can get more hits than that, easy." Ahsoka mused confidently.

* * *

><p><em>Later -<em>

Onboard a T-6 Shuttle, Barriss settled into her seat next to Aalya Secura as the two peered at a holographic map of Senator Chuchi's last coordinates. Aalya spoke up first, looking at the Padawan. "We are close to the same point that Senator Chuchi was, but she is not here. How odd." The twi'lek jedi mused to Barriss.

An expression of quick shock played over Barriss' face, confirmed seconds later as a resounding explosion rocked the ship. "What was that?" Barriss asked Aalya.

"I believe a meteor shower passed us. We _were_ clear of most of the debris, but a stray meteor brushed the ship." She was interrupted as the hyper-drive hummed to life, star stretching into white lines as the machine kicked into gear. "And the hyper-drive was hit. Just like above Quell…" Aalya said out loud. (2)

"I think we should hold on to something." Barriss said nervously to Aalya.

"Wise idea, Padawan." Aalya said, as the ship flew into the beyond.

The ship rocketed out of hyperspace, coming near a large green and blue planet. Clouds dotted along the surface, swirling masses of white and gray.

"Master Secura, Scanners are detecting Senator Chuchi…" Barriss began.

"Good. That would make things much easier." Aalya said confidently.

"Unfortunately, the signature is among _6 million _humans, which the scanners can't split apart into groups for this one continent." Barriss finished.

"And now it's finding a Twi'lek in a Rancor herd….." Aalya muttered to herself.

The ship lurched forward, both Jedi nearly thrown from their seats.

"And I presume we're being pulled into the planet by its gravitational field?" Aalya asked her partner.

"Correct." Barriss said, pulling a hologram of the continent. The image zoomed in to a smaller state on the east, near the south of the continent. The image zoomed in further, focusing on the north-eastern part of the area.

"That." Barriss said, gesturing to the holographc image, "Is where we should land, provided we don't get shot at."

"Hold on again Padawan, it looks like a bumpy ride!" Aalya yelled.

* * *

><p><em>U.S.A.- Georgia-Braselton-8:35 P.M.<em>

Adam stared out the dark, dreary rainy night. Not that Georgia was dark or rainy; the weather was just severely bi-polar. Severely. For a 17-year old, he was kind of calm, kind of nervous, and still a little shook up. "_Hormones. Hormones, hormones, hormones. Wonderful things that mess with my emotions, and my mental abilities. Great….Just great." _His rampant inner monologue was interrupted by a deafening crash outside. He raced to his family's living room window peering out at the lawn outside his house. _"Well, there's rain, grass, dirt, that randomly odd street light that's powered by sodium and glows orange, and….Wait." _"Is that a ship?On my front lawn?" he mused out loud. "Figured it would happen sometime." He noticed two figures limping from the vessel, getting quickly soaked with rain. _"Those guys….need help. Regardless of who they are, they need somebody to help them. Might as well be me." _He quickly jogged down the hall, reaching his room and yanked a coat off the hangar. Now was not time for niceties. Quickly unlocking the front door, he rushed back down the hallway off the living room two steps, opening the door to the basement.

"Hey you guys? We've got two new visitors coming in, ASAP. Let her know she's going to have company, okay?" Adam yelled down the stairs. A man's voice rang back, "Alright, on it! You need fresh beds down here?"

"Nah. I can give up my own, and there's the guest room up here. Thanks though!" Adam

"No problem!" the man yelled back.

Adam nearly sprinted outside, trying his best not to fall and not to hurt himself. He had to stop again when both figures drew _lightsabers_, both blue, although the taller of the pair seemed to have another at his or her waist.(3) Adam quickly held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa , whoa. I don't to cause any trouble, but I noticed your ship crashed, and you guys are out in the rain. Do you think-" Adam stopped as both of the strangers lightsaber's blades closed, leaving the metal hilt. "Okay. Would you like to come inside?" he asked.

The taller one looked at him. "Yes, we would. Thank you for the hospitality." the stranger said in a french accent.(4)

As the trio entered the home, Adam was shocked to find in the new light that the visitors were none other than Aalya Secura and Barriss Offee. _"Okay! Just started dreaming...And I'm seeing things. Yeah, I'm seeing things." _He thought to himself, but what he said was, "I presume you're Jedi?"

Barriss took a few steps back. Adam shrugged. "Lightsabers _kinda_ gave it away." he said. "But, your secret is safe with me."

Both Jedi sighed, before Adam continued. "Unfortunately...here...well..." He paused, fidgeting.

"Well? Out with it." Aayla said.

"You guys...ahem, pardon. You Jedi are fictional characters,..." He paused, letting the words sink in. "Part of a series called Star Wars... That has it's own movies, TV show, games, and is very popular on my planet. Does that explain it all?" He said, turning his head with concern.

The door to the basement, opened and closed, letting a young woman with striking blue hair, wearing a navy blue corset, pink straps criss-crossed over chest, holding it to her body, white sleeveless, bell-bottom arm coverings on, short black pants, and a skirt made of white and blue fabric, split in four pieces, walk into the living room.

"I'm assuming this the company?" she asked.

"Yes. They're Jedi." Adam said.

"Jedi?" she asked.

"I think I will explain this one. Padawan Offee, stay with him. I want to talk with this..._person_." Aayla said, walking with the girl onto the front porch.

"_Stuck with Barriss Offee during a rainstorm. Best day ever." _Adam thought to himself.

"So...You think you could explain Star wars to me?" Barriss asked.

"Sure! Sure...let me go get a book from my room real quick, okay?" Adam told her. Barriss nodded yes.

* * *

><p>(1)-Umbara-featured in season 4, the current season of Star Wars:The Clone Wars<p>

(2)-Quell-During the battle of Quell Aalya secura, along with padawan Tano and General Skywalker, were nearly rocketed into a star.

(3)-In Star Wars BattleFront II, Aayla Secura dual-weilds lightsabers.

(4)-Twi'leks have a french accent in Star Wars:The Clone Wars.

Could you review? Please? You get a cookie if you know who the blue-haired girl is? Who is she again?


End file.
